Western blot protocols require the incubation of membranes in blocking solutions and antibody solutions. Antibodies are expensive reagents. The present invention features a novel incubation system (container) for incubating western blot membranes in very small amounts of solution. The system (container) allows for a reduction in the typical amount of antibody solution that is used and can allow the antibody solution to be easily reused for subsequent membrane incubations. The system (container) itself is also reusable.
An important feature of the system (container) of the present invention is its all depth (e.g., inner cavity of 0.3 cm) and its water-tight seal between the base and the lid. The length and width of the container can be customized as per requirement (e.g., 5 cm by 1 cm, 8 cm by 2 cm, 9 cm by 3 cm, etc., the length and width are not limited to the dimensions described herein). In some embodiments, the quantity of liquid antibody cocktail needed to incubate the western blot membrane is not more than ⅓ or ¼ of the total volume of the inner cavity. For example, in some embodiments, if the dimensions of the inner cavity are 6 cm by 3 cm by 0.3 cm, then the volume of the inner cavity is 5.4 cubic cm and the volume of antibody cocktail required is 1.8 ml (1.8 cc), which is ⅓ of the volume of the inner cavity. As a comparison, a traditional western blot tray may require about 10 ml of antibody cocktail. Thus, the system (container) of the present invention can help save a great deal of antibody (and money) as compared to a traditional western blot tray (e.g., antibodies may cost approximately $3 per microliter). Also, from an environmental perspective, this system (container) uses less plastic material and can minimize plastic pollution and the burden on landfills.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.